Dark Side Of Dimensions one-shot ArchAngelshipping
by Lillian Angel 15
Summary: A MEAGA hint of my Yu-Gi-Oh Oc this year and future on others websites ) What will she do when she meets Diva, work with Yugi or do things alone? The choice are her's alone


Yami Yugi: Hi Angel Karina we missed you can't see well still ?

Me: Yes Pharaoh, but my eyes will be fixed on April 5th and hope I can see better. Please read and favorite, review and check out my DeviantART Link: hikari-kiyoko-tenshi

Yugi: Yup. I can't wait for you Karina and Anime Expo at Los Angels, California. Me and Yami Yugi are owed by kazuki takahashi! Hiarki is owed by you Karina

Hiarki: I am a mega surpised but check out my 'Master" DeviantART account please.

Me and Hiarki: God blessed you all

Everyone: Enjoy!

_One shots_

_**Meeting the new boy, stay away**_

Hariki wonder what has happened after the events on the museum with Yugi. Not only that she hears rumors of not just adults but children all over the world going missing and kidnapped and now few more from their school. 'What's going on? Something is not right…. Is it group of sex trafficking or worst… who was that girl that was trying to kill Yugi, what does she want from him? I have to find out.' She got up from her seat at a local café, walking out to the street. "Yugi!" She waved at him and the group then stop when she see the strange boy with them. "Who is he?"

"Ah his name is Agami. He a new student." Yugi said with a smile.

Hariki stare long and hard at him as flash back on her Dajvu appear.

"Oh? Nice to meet you Aigami-ku. I'm Hariki, dear friend to Yugi and everyone here. I just moved to this town a four years ago….. it's very different to US but I really love Japan. You are going to love it here." She put a fake smile for Aigami then turn to Yugi before Aigami could say anything to her with a fake smile. "I just got done with my break, I am heading home now bye everyone and glad to meet you Aigami-ku."

As she turn her back toward them she couldn't help to giggle with a small smile. 'I don't trust him. He will try to harm or kill Yugi and the others. I better stay away from him while I keep a close eye on Yugi and everyone.' She glance back at them one more time, waving at them before walking away toward home with tears in her eyes as she look ahead. "I'm sorry." Before taking off, tears flowing with the wind.

_**Another day, something is off**_

The young girl walks back from school to home but see the sunset, smiling lightly for she felt bad for staying away from Yugi and his friends now that Aigami is always around them. "It's for their own good. I still don't trust him at all….. He planning something but what?" Hairki look up to see the leaves flowing in the harsh winds as dark clouds appear, hearing the roar of thunder. "Something is about to happen, it's in the air…. Yugi, everyone please be safe and strong….. I better head to Church to pray and get ready when the time is right." She run off as flash of light appear, thinking back how she 1st meet Yugi and his friends. 'I was always alone till I move and meet them. I never had any friends…I was always bullied by all my old classmates… I did something so terrible that my only family along with myself had to move away, start over again with new life, new names. I am still sacred, I don't understand anything and why this is happening, but I have to be strong and believe in myself. Why do I always feel like somebody is watching me? I also have be careful too… Guys be strong and don't give up…..' Unknowing to her someone or something was watching her.

_**How can this happen?**_

Hairki look out the window and see it's a full moon but felt uneasy. She hears her mom calling her name and walk downstairs. "Honey, I am sorry but one of your friends in missing from school."

She recall that Yugi said that Joey, Ryou were with Aigami, having a sick feeling in her gut and look down. "Who was it?"

"It was Joey. He missing." She then took off before her mom can say anything and her father calling out her name as she ran, keep running all over the place they all hang out and stop when she hide behind the building to see her friends confront Aigami and bright light appears to appear in Joey place. 'Aigami has magic and he send Joey away? But where is Ryou?" She listen closely before everyone went home but Hariki stay near Yugi, she watch in other corner to see Seto in the middle of the streets and Yugi talking as it rain harder, not carrying if she wet for she has an pink umbrella. Yugi then took off for it look like he found something, she was about to call out to him as a huge white truck was close to hitting him then see an unusual girl in a specter form talking to Yugi, after she vanished she caught up to him, holding an umbrella for both. "Yugi-san? What's going on? Please tell me everything you know."

As they walk home to her house, he explains everything as she quivers in fear and overwhelmed. "I'm sorry, I should have told you about Aigami…. But now Ryou is trap in another universe and you have to face both Seto and Aigami alone….. I will always be with you, everyone and fight back. I want to be strong enough to process you, everyone I care and love even the Pharaoh though I don't him well enough, but you both are so close. Good Night Yugi, thanks for taking me home." She waved at him as he took off after the rain stop.

_**Can't believe this is really Happening**_

She stands next to Tea, Joey and saw everything even when Yugi dueling Diva and Seto but she almost blacked out when Yugi got attack and cried when she saw him… "A-Atem… Thank You…." She passed out with everyone but still had a smiled, crying tears of joy. Yugi explaining everything and she can't wait to see him again….


End file.
